darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:ANOMALOUS - Bicruciforms The Eternal Return (OHMnivalent 2011)
Описание http://www.myspace.com/anomalousmetal http://www.facebook.com/anomalousmetal iTunes: http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/ohmnivalent/id420168989 Tim Hale - Vocals / Explodo Max Seeman - Guitar Nate Vennarucci - Guitar Marco Pitruzzella - Drums Anomalous is a progressive-technical-death-metal band formed in 2001 by Tim Hale and Max Seeman. With a goal of creating a sound that melded their disparate influences, the founding members began writing music. Despite the lack of a vocalist, bassist and a revolving cast of drummers, a series of shows in the San Francisco Bay Area announced Anomalous as a presence. In 2005, the founding members were joined by Nate Vennarucci, and the trio began recording, substituting programmed drums and samples for the ever-revolving cast of percussionists. Upon completion of the recording, the Minnesota-based metal label Brutal Bands picked up the band and in 2006 "Cognitive Dissonance" was released to favorable reviews. The band's masterful first release belies, or perhaps reflects, the bands tumultuous beginnings and while deserving of a brief respite, Anomalous began writing for the next album, while actively pursuing musicians to complete their sound. After an exhaustive search, the band welcomed Marco Pitruzella as the new drummer, replacing the cold, precise machinations of programmed drums with the fire and intensity of the experienced metal percussionist. Persevering through the myriad problems that present themselves between the inception and success of a band, Anomalous has maintained a rigid standard of musical quality that has resulted in the completion of their upcoming album. "Ohmnivalent" is due for release by Brutal Bands on March 15th in the U.S. and March 18th, 2011 in Europe! Bicruciforms: The Eternal Return (lyrics by Tim Hale) recurrence eternal a false beginning with a tricky ending it's all played out before the greatest error doomed to repetition invert this loop oscillating mirage dream conform to my new rebellious anarchic military state I can settle down in a vivarium if the cell wall are wide enough to let me spread my wings I submit to you sharia in the sky and maybe if you repeat a lie often enough it could set you free! bleeding knees plasma ticking and smoking imminent flesh-fueled bomb feels like I've been on my knees too long defined only by opposition what am I without my scapegoat on which I project my venomous rage? how may I exalt myself without the cloak of purity? all the pages buried within your vault will not shelter my eyes while you get under my skin assimilate and push that rock up the mountain again another revolution another curtain-parting puppet show reveal resentment there will always be no matter who tops the hierarchy blind man sees internally when there's no witness to the fall all the desecrations hidden in your vault will not burn out my eyes while she's executed in honor, martyr my skin is steel your nails won't break through for every stone lodged in the cross for every raped and plagiarized ascension it will die inside her jagged womb his papal occupation blind woman sees through janus eyes the one, the three dead before it's alive now it's time to get off of your knees the vault is open and her spirit has risen you're redeemed open your eyes don't swim upstream in the infant trinity's sea of lies reverse the tide reverse the lie set us free Категория:Видео